The Otter and the Dragon
by DancingDuck98
Summary: A romance between arrogant Prince Draco and intelligent Lady Hermione in the court of the Tudor era Completely AU. Spans from the first meeting in the childhood onwards through a world of the Gossip of the Elite, the Power of the royals, the expectations of their families, a maze of the politics of the Noble Houses, and the loyalty and betrayal of friends and Lovers. Dramione xxx
1. Prologue

The Grangers were a new family, by social standards, and had not long been considered a House by the court of nobles at all. While Houses like the Smiths and the Blacks had been royaly favoured for centuries, the Granger's had worked their way up in the world with their trade.

They were a smally household, consisting of five interior and three extended. The head of the house was Richard Stephen Jacob Granger, who, despite being a lord, read extensively into the field which had earned their family their new status. Richard was the eldest of two sons born to Richard Carlisle Granger, who had been a highly regarded physician.

The Royal House of Malfoy had issued a plea across their Kingdom, when the King's wife, her Grace Queen Narcissa, fell ill during her pregnancy. The court physicians were baffled by the cause. After five stillborn babies amd four miscarriages, leaving the Royal House of Malfoy no heir, the couple were desperate.

As a physician pioneering in both spiritual and physical healing, Richard Carlisle believed he could help the Queen, who was now seven moons into her pregnancy. After being escorted to the Palace of the Royal House by an armed guard, he had been escorted to the bed chamber of the hysterical Queen, who was pacing and wailing like a wild animal, and running a fever.

Deciding her problem was spiritual, he took her hand , and paced with her for six hours, until she tired, her pacing slowed and she walked back and forth in the room slowly. Her wailing faded to small whimpers. He continued to walk with her through the night, his old bones creaking, and he began to pray for her, and her unborn child, knowing from experience that sometimes all an agitated mother needs is reassurance. His patience paid off, and at the witching hour, as the clock struck twelve, she knelt and prayed with him.

The next morning Doctor Granger requested all the windows in the dark chamber be opened. A sofa was set up in the path of the sunlight streaming in, and Queen Narcissa peacefully slumbered there, calm, sleeping deeply, and her fever gone. King Lucius was extatic at the results, and appointed Granger to be the personal physician of the Queen.

After a month of prayer, visits from her sister Lady Bella, fresh air and sunlight, the Queen was returned to her usual bubbly self, and had quite forgotted her crippling fear over the demise of her child.

Shortly after she reached the eighth moon, Richard Carlisle delivered her of a baby boy. A perfectly healthy young prince, who was named Draco Abraxas Lucius Valentine Malfoy. The kingdom celebrated and King Lucius awarded Doctor Granger with two estates, and the title of Lord. Sadly a week after his family's elevation, Richard Carlisle had a heart attack and was found dead in his quaters ath the palace. His eldest son Richard inherited the greater of the two estates, and his younger son Radleigh took the second.

Richard junior had married a woman from a lesser House, the House of Lynton, Jane Maria Amelie, and a year later they had a daughter, Hermione Jane Hero Granger. Two years later the had a son, Thomad Richard Carlisle, who was followed two years later by a second daughter, Magdelene Eva Amelie Granger.

This Primary House of Granger resided at Delvewood Hall, a sizeable stone Castle surrounded by well wooded hartland and farmland, and encompassed the small towns of Delventon and Ottery. Their House sigil was the wooden physicians staff, held by an otter on a purple field.

The secondary house of Granger lived further North, in Montrel Keep, a confortable holdfast surrounded by farmland and the village of Montrel. Radleigh John Archibald Granger had married the daughter of a rich merchant, Mary Rosanne, and they had a son, a year younger than Richard's eldest, whom they named John Robin Henry Granger.

Prince Draco grew strong, much to the delight of Queen Narcissa, who had not been able to become pregnant again after his birth, and at the age of five, it was time for the Royal couple to let their child fly their nest. The desision was reached that the youung Prince would go south to Grimmauldene, where the Queen's own cousins, Lord Sirius and Lord Regulus would teach him to become a man, and a King.

Little Lady Hermione was, much like her father, an avid reader. During her early years she had a facination for fairy tales, and was brought up to be a Lady by a strict Lady Matron called Mcgonagall. Mcgonagall was a widow of a House that had fallen on hard times, and lived as a Lady's lady Matron to earn her way. Lady Mcgonagall was firm with Hermione, yet very fond, and advised her on life in the Royal court, telling her stories of the adventures od her youth.

Richard Granger had been summoned to court many times over the years, but never had the rest of his House. A month after Hermione had turned nine years old, Lord Granger recieved a house summons to the great south castle of Grimmauldene, where the Royals were to hold a court of sport in honour of the young Prince turning a decade of age.

It was a widely know fact that the Royals wished to find a suitable young Lady to betrothe to their son. This meant the duration of the court procedings would be filled with matchmakings of all the noble Houses, and Lord and Lady Granger were anxious to browse the possible suitors for the hands of both their eldest Daughter and their Son.

Preparations were made, and a great deal of money spent on court warderobes for the whole family. The older children were forced to attend lectures on court ettiquette, and both Hermione and Magdelene had their curly hair trimmed for the occasion. Lord and Lady Granger were up late at night, pouring over the histories of the great, noble Houses. There were many with Sons around their Daughter's age. The Potters, the Longbottoms, the Weasleys, the Puceys, the Smiths and the Corners to name those from the kingdom, but the foreign houses of Krum, Delacour and Finnegan would also attend.

They also had the options for Thomas to consider, and Richard Granger was a man anxious to find spouses that would suit and please his childeren, as well as improve their situation. Whatever was to happen, the following months would determine the future of their House.

Hi. I've been dying to write a Dramione fic for forever, and I love this era of history. No magic involved and the House system is bases slightly on the game of thrones format.

Sorry for any spelling mistakes.

Feel free to leave me a review, I love constuctive critisism and feedback. I also love suggestions, however no guarentees the will be included, but if I do, I'll give you a mention.

Ducky xxx


	2. A court of courting

Chapter 1: A court of courting

DRACO

Uncle Regulus cleared his throat loudly. Prince Draco resisted the urge to scowl at him, and stood straighter in response, his back aching. His formal clothing was a bore. A bore and a bother. He could not run or climb and there was to be no fencing nor tennis today. The ruffles and rolls of black velvet made him feel fat and ungainly, and the feathered cap atop his head looked ridiculous. He was forced to stand bowlegged due to the width of his poofy breeches, which made standing straight painful. The white tights chafed his legs and he was forced to wear silk sloppers, which in his opinion looked more suitable for his Mother The Queen, than himself.

After a whole morning wasted on boring ettiquette lessons, he was forced into this luxurious ensemble, and was stationed in the first courtyard with the rest of the household to await the arrival of his Mother and Father. To tell the truth he was eager to see them, as it had been just over four moons since he and the Blacks had last visited court.

A trumpet sounded, and his Uncle Sirius gave him a slap on the back of the head, so much less subtle than Uncle Regulus. Draco huffed and straightened both his cap and his back. A second trumpet was heard and the sound of hoof beats approached, growing louder and louder as the Royal entourage sped towards Grimmaulden castle.

Draco held his head high as a group of armoured and mounted guards trotted through the port cullis. Each man bore a banner on a wooden standard, the proud silver dragon, wings spread on an emerald green field, breathing golden flames to match the golden crown embroidered on its head. The banner of the Royal House of Malfoy. Draco had always liked his family's banner, as his name was the name of the dragon constellation. It made him feel worthy of his title as Prince.

More hoof beats were heard, and a man atop a striking white stallion cantered into the courtyard. He wore ornate, scaled looking silver armour, with the goldan crown emblem displayed on his chest. He wore a long, green velvet riding cloak and his elbow length white-blonde hair flowed down his back. His Father, his Majesty King Lucius Abraxas Bartholemew Tarquin Malfoy.

Draco wanted to smile, yet knew that would be a sign og weakness, and so kept his face impassive, much like the King on his steed, who's face was blank of emotion, as his grey eyes surveyed the scene before him. The King was followed by his mounted bodygruards, Sir Crabbe and Sir Goyle, and two of his closest political advisors.

Lord Snape was not only advisor to the KIng, but also a close friend, as Lucius had been fostered with the House of Snape at Spinners End, the same way Draco was being fostered with the Blacks, and thay had grown up together. Snape was pale in complection with black hair and eyes, and despite the urgings of the King, he had never married, but inhabited Spinners End alone.

Lord Fudge, on the other hand, was a complete fool. It was a longstanding joke among the Nobles, that the King Kept Fudge at court not to be an advisor, but a jester. The King and Lord Snape kept fudge around to be a scapegoat for any decision he made that his people found unsavoury. Lucius came out of these situations as an adored ruler, and Fudge became abhorred by the people, and had on numerous occasions been pelted with old eggs and green potatoes. Despite this, Lord Fudge stayed in office out of a desperation to improve the situation of his house.

Draco had been told that all the Noble families were to arrive over the next few weeks, and he groaned internally at the thought. This meant best behavior, for which he had no stamina, and was not one of his fortes. The banner bearers, the guards, the Lords and the King, all halted their mounts, and the house of Black sank to their knees. A great golden carriage topped with a golden crown, and pulled by six white shire horses rolled into the por cullis, and halted. The trumpets sounded to signal the arrival of the Royals, yet more carriages pulled in behind, followed by at least one hundred mounted soldiers.

"Rise, Lord Black and Lord Black," the King commanded Uncle Sirius and Uncle Regulus.

"Your Majesty," the Lords echoed as they stood.

Lucius dismounted, and both Lords bowed at the waist. Uncle Reulus motioned for a stable boy to take the reins of the King's horse.

"I trust you and your party have had a pleasant journey, Sire?" Uncle Sirius inquired.

"The wind was with us, as was the weather," the King answered.

Draco felt a surge of iritation. He was kneeling on the ground when his uncles were allowed to stand, and he was being thoroughly ignored while the trivial weather was discussed. Of course the weather was good, it was summer and they were in the bloody south! "Rise!" the King commanded again. All others assembled got to their feet. Draco stood from the floor and stood as straight as he could. He was determined to make his Father proud. Then he would be respected too.

The door of the golden carriage was opened and several women were helped down. Draco's heart leapt to see his Mother. She wore a dress of pale gold, with rich green embroidery, and emeralds held on strings of pearls at her ears and throat. Only the front of her Golden hair was visible, the rest hidden under a bejeweled french hood. Draco fought to hold back his smile as she decended, like and angel, to greet her cousins.

With a swish of green cloak, his Father the King , was standing in front of him, As taught, Draco bowed. "Your majesty."

Grey eyes scrutinised him, and Draco held his breath as he waited for his Father's verdict. "You have grown taller, have you not, your Royal Highness?" his Father asked stiffly.

"I have Sire," Draco replied promptly. His Father nodded in approval, and moved on. Draco felt a glow of pride. His Mother stood in front of him now, after having her hand kissed by both her cousins. Likewise he bowed and kissed her glove clad hand. "Your Grace." He could not help but smile at her.

"Your Royal Highness. How good it is to see you my little Prince. You look well, and you have grown so!" his Mother exclaimed with a delicate glee. She offered him anothe smile, before moving on down the line as protocol dictated.

Despite the fact she looked every bit the part, Draco found it hard to see his Mother as the Queen, as he saw her only as his Mother. In truth she spoiled him, he thought with a smirk. He was, after all, her only baby. She was always so warm with him, so doting, and he loved her very much. They wrote often, and she would always lament how much she missed him since he had gone to be fostered.

His Father on the other hand, was cold and detatched. He seldom wrote, and when he did it was formal, buisinesslike and sometimes even through his Uncles. The man scared him, if he was honest, but earning his Father's approval meant so much to him, the highest honor. His Mother often told him that his Father only put so much pressure on him because he loved him, but Draco had yet to see any proof.

After the meeting and greeting, the House and their guests retired inside, and the sea of servants carried the royals belongings to their chambers. Draco was escorted back to his chamber by Uncle Sirius, who teased his about being his Mama's 'little Prince'. Draco just rolled his eyes. He was used to Sirius winding him up. The Man drove Uncle Regulus barmy. He was helped by his manservant to change into his best casualwear.

After wandering around the castle all day, watching servants decorate the ball hall for court and carry Dragon emblazoned chests up to the grand wing his parents occupied, he was summoned to his Mother's chambers. Uncle Sirius escorted him to the door, which was guarded by a surley looking Sir Goyle. As soon as he entered the chamber his Mother decended with a shrill scream of delight,"Oh my darling dragon!" He was gathered into silk clad arms and his face was pressed against a warm bosom. "My little dragon it had been too long. Reading your letters is nothing compared to seeing you!" She drew back and sat on the settee in front of him.

"Mama, I have missed you also," Draco smiled, watching her melt at his endearment. He had always used to call her that when he was small, and now he reserved it for when they met in person, or in the letters in which he was asking for something. She had changed into a comfortable muslin dress, and her soft ropes of golden hair were free from their previous confinement.

"And how are your studies?" she asked him patting the cusion next to her, her eyes taking in his face hungrilly, not wanting to miss a moment of her precios time with her son.

"I Know my geography well enough, and my french is perfect Mama, Monsieur Duvain has told my Uncles so," he announced proudly, soaking up her pride in him. "I am doing well with my histories, and I know all the Houses," Draco bragged, snuggling into her side.

"Oh you do, do you?" Narcissa grinned, tapping her Son's nose with a finger. "House Potter?"

"They live in Godrics Hall," Draco fired back. "Their sigil is the golden stag on a burgundy field."

"House Black then!" She challenged playfully.

"Easy! Grimmauldene, black hound, grey field.

"House Corner!

"Portway Keep, three yellow stars, navy field."

"And house Lovegood?"

"The Rook, white rabbit and white crecent moon on a blue field."

"What about... House Rookwood?"

"Um... five red arrows, white field... I know it, I know it... Leninhill Castle!"

"Very good! You will make a wise King," his Mother cooed. "As enjoyable as this time is, my sweet Prince, I must tell you the real reason I called you here." She took one of Draco's hands in her own. They were ungloved and Draco could feel their warmth. "Do you know why we are holding a court Draco?

"For my turning ten," Draco answered promptly.

"Yes dragon. But now you are turning ten, we must fing you a suitable Lady to be your Queen, when you become the King," she squeezed his hand reassuringly.

Draco looked up at her nonplussed. "But Mama, I do nor understand. How will I choose? I cannot find as good a Queen as you!"

His Mother blushed at his flattery. But his question was genuine, how was he supposed to pick a woman to marry? The thought of being _married _to a _girl_ replused him.

"We will all choose, little dragon. We need not choose this time, we have plenty of years before we must choose. We will merely look at the prospects." She stroked his downy white-blonde hair, and they sat in silence for a while, Draco listening to the comforting sound of her heartbeat.

After is audience with his Mother, Draco was summoned to the Master chambers for an audience with his Father. He waited alone outside the great door, which was being guarded by Sir Crabbe, a massive man who gave him a feeling of unease, for what felt like an hour. The door opened and Draco started forwards in relief, but a scantilly clad serving girl ran out, trying unsucsessfully to lace up the front of her dress as she hurried away. He looked back down at the floor and continues to wait. After a while he heard his Father's voice command "Enter!"

Draco appeared to walk into the room confidnently, but his heart was beating wildly in his chest. He could not show he was nervous, back straight, chin up. He looked around the room. The bed was a mess, silks scatterd, hangings tangled and there was armour and the great green riding cloak strewn across the floor. His Father was wearing an unlaced linnen shirt and loose breeches. Draco had never seen him look so human.

Almost as soon as he had thought this, his Father looked at him for a moment before walking away, leaving him standing in the big room alone. He returned minutes later wearing a domineering green silk, official robe. This was not a man, this was the King. Draco felt naked in his casual attire when faced with this regal version of his Father. A manservant was called for, and began to collect the fallen armour.

His Father pointed to a chair on the other side of the giant desk. "Sit, boy," he commanded. Draco sat on the stiff wooden bench, and looked across the expanse of shiny black wood to where his Father sat in a thronelike chair on the other side of the desk.

"You have talked with the Queen?" his Father drawled.

"I have Sire," Draco replied like a soldier.

"You have understood what is to happen?"

"I have Sire," the Boy repeated.

Lucius felt a surge of annoyance. Why was the boy so bloody uncomfortable. His behavior was confident and adequate for public, but this was not Public. "Draco I am your Father, and you may adress me as such in private," he stated coldly .

"Of course Father."

Lucius let out an angry sigh. That would do for now. He studied the boy , before launching into his lecture. "You will give us input on the woman you wish to be your Queen. You will dance with who we wish you to, and you will sport with the Brothers of Ladies we command you to. You will be pleasant, and charming. You will show the court what you exceed at. You will display no failures or weaknesses. We may not choose one of the Ladies this time, but if we do, you shall not complain about our choice. If you suggest no girls, you will have no input. the decision is ultimaely down to the judgement of myself and your Mother. We chose not just for you, but for the Kingdom also. This is a political decision, involving the Houses. Whoever we choose, other Houses are bound to feel snubbed. The matchmaking opportunitirs of this event rest on wheter or not we make a choice. Now houses will marry off their daughters and lose the oportunity of a betrothal with you. Do you understand me?"

Draco nodded, looking at the floor and feeling completely overwhelmed.

"Answer me! Look at me whan I am talking to you boy!" Lucius snarled.

Draco flinched, a violent twitch of a movement, his head jerked up with a sickening crack as her hastened to obey.

Lucius sighed at the fear in his sons eyes. He had not meant to scare the boy. Sometimes, with the way Draco carried himself, Lucius forgot he was a boy at all. "Look at me Draco," he demanded calmly. Innocent grey eyes met his, a copy of his own, untainted by the stresses of ruling. "I wish I could have had more sons. Alas I do not. But I am proud of you, and I do not fear to leave my kingdom in your hands when I am gone. You are clever, strong, and you carry yourself in a manor befitting your status," Lucius hesitating, stuck for how to convey his... _affection_. "You are a good boy." He watched as his sons eyes lit up, and smiled a rare smile.He contemplated embracing the boy, but no. That would be womanly, and he did not want to soften him. "Off to bed with you. You need your sleep, for I am to watch you spar in the morrow." He bowed his head, and his son bent at the waist, bofor heading out of the door. Lucius watched him go with satisfaction, the perfect little heir.

Draco thought his chest was _bursting_ with pride. He felt his cofidence renwed. He could do it. He would choose a Queen as good as his Mama, and he would be almost as good a King as his Father. Never had his Father given him such praise or approval. He continued to smile as he she his clothes and pulled on a nightshirt, climbing into his carved fourposted bed. The smile turned to a smirk. If his Father thought he could be king, then no-one and nothing should get in his way.

Hey! First proper chapter is up. I tried to keep the characters in character as much as possible. The next chapter will be from hermione's point of view.

Hope you like it, and I would love to hear some suggestions/feedback/constuctive critisism/encouragement, so please review! xxxx

Ducky xxx


End file.
